


断刀（CP：笠尼）短篇已完结

by Bacteria_C



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 本篇有感于萨莎的牺牲。加上进巨游戏里阿尼和萨莎的关系不错，就私心加了一大段友情向的萨莎阿尼。阿尼单方面暗恋三笠，三笠对阿尼有好感但没有认知为爱情。嗯这篇就作为AO3开仓文吧。





	断刀（CP：笠尼）短篇已完结

“阿尼，就跟我一起去嘛，拜托——”褐发少女抱着金发娇小少女的胳膊晃来晃去耍着赖。  
“哈……”阿尼白了她一眼揶揄道，”我说了不下十遍了吧，如果是逛街麻烦饶了我。”  
“可是可是，这次不一样啊！”扎着马尾辫的少女瞪大了褐色的眼瞳，可怜巴巴地眨了眨。  
娇小少女抬起慵懒的蓝眸，漫不经心地问了句有什么不一样。  
  
“明天是三笠的生日，我们晚上给她个惊喜如何？”  
  
她看到阿尼眼中闪过一丝复杂的情绪……  
“找康尼陪你去不行吗？”  
“他又不是女兵……”  
  
金发少女叹了一口气：”萨莎你真是……麻烦死了。”  
萨莎闻言蔫蔫地把头搭在阿尼的肩上，呜了一声，像极了一只吃不到肉的小狗。  
“好啦，我陪你去还不行。”金发少女别扭地耸了耸肩。  
  
“耶！阿尼你真是太好了！”  
看着萨莎兴奋地蹦了老高，娇小少女冰冷的表情也稍稍融化了些。只是她湛蓝的眸子寻不到焦点，像是望向了另一个时空般若有所思。  
  
====================  
  
“我决定，给三笠买这个！”萨莎指着集市最靠里那家店金黄的烤鸡，两眼精光四射。  
阿尼还没来得及反驳，就被萨莎一路小跑拖到了橱窗口。她抬起头望着还在滴着油的烤鸡，脑海中不由自主地浮现起拿着鸡腿满嘴油腻的三笠……她立时忍俊不禁用胳膊肘拐了一下萨莎：”得了吧！”  
“不管不管，她不吃我吃。”褐发少女对于肉的兴趣早已凌驾于此行目的，劝也劝不住，她大声问老板这只烤鸡多少钱，店里正在剁肉的老板抬头看了她们一眼，把菜刀往砧板上一杵就噎了她一句”问什么问，你们买得起吗？！”。  
这话萨莎可不爱听，正打算进店里争辩，身旁的阿尼一把拽住了她指了指烤鸡旁边的标价……这数字着实让她冷静了下来，退了两步。  
“这也太贵了吧……我们俩一个月的军饷加起来都不够买一只的。”萨莎叹了一口气。  
“没有办法，毕竟希干希纳区那件事之后……”金发少女顿了一下，接着说，”农场太少了，肉类供给都运去了王都。”  
“等把玛利亚之墙的失地收复了，我们就再也不用担心没肉吃了。”萨莎愤愤地说，并没有注意到阿尼怅然的神情。  
“说的也是……不过我们还是先把眼下的事情解决好。”金发少女岔开了话题，给萨莎出了个主意，”要么我们去问问能不能拆卖？”  
一直耷拉着脑袋的萨莎忽然精神了，点头如捣蒜。  
  
“滚滚滚，拆了之后剩下的怎么卖！”老板没好气地想把她们赶走。  
“卖我们一个鸡腿就好……”萨莎的眼睛一直目不转睛地盯着烤鸡，并没有注意到老板已经快要怒发冲冠，这胶着的形势令一旁的阿尼一筹莫展。  
  
“你也太不会做生意了吧！”就在这时，一个熟悉的声音响起，高挑的训练兵抱臂站在店门口，她皱起眉头瞪着老板，三角眼看起来颇为凶狠。  
“尤弥尔！别这样……”身旁身材娇小的女孩连忙劝道。她一头金发披在肩上，湛蓝的眼瞳如水温柔，若不是和阿尼气质神态截然不同，光看长相还以为她俩是姐妹。  
“乖啦克里斯塔。啧啧啧，你看看他这寒碜样，恐怕这一周都没开张吧。”尤弥尔搂了搂身旁的长发女孩，语气愈发刻薄，老板正要发作，她迈开长腿一个箭步站在橱窗前睥睨着满身油腻腻的老板，”你就没想过为什么一分钱都挣不上吗？”  
“你这穷酸训练兵，要你多……”嘴字还没说出来，尤弥尔就又打开了机关枪——  
“别，我再穷酸，进军营以来也没挨过饿。倒是你，都饿到烤鸡卖天价的程度了，还不就是想从一个客人身上宰出一个月的饭钱？”尤弥尔精明地一笑，”你这样的蠢货做老板，这店也就只有关张大吉咯！”  
尤弥尔这一系列的人身攻击令萨莎和克里斯塔目瞪口呆，靠在墙边的阿尼抱臂饶有兴味地看她如何收场。  
令人更大跌眼镜的转折发生了，老板忽然像泄了气的皮球一样咕哝了一句”那你说怎么办”。  
“哈哈哈哈，你算是问对人了！本大爷告诉你，刚才这个姑娘说的就是正解！”她伸出修长的手臂一爪拍在了阿尼的肩上，被阿尼反感地耸肩弹了回去。  
“好部位卖高些价格，一般的部位卖个中等价格，鸡架什么的低价处理掉也有人买，总价加起来也未必比你这一只整鸡低，这样反而是人们能承受的价格。做生意要用这里！”她的胳膊实在是长，直接越过橱窗点在了老板的脑门上，”动动你的猪……”  
“尤弥尔够啦！”克里斯塔大声喝止了高挑少女无止尽的人身攻击，向老板鞠躬道歉，”对不起！她说话确实太冲了，但是请相信她是为您好。”  
女孩抬起头，一双水汪汪的大眼睛诚挚地直视着还在发懵的老板：”希望您能采纳她的建议，卖给这姑娘一个鸡腿吧！”  
萨莎配合地点着头。  
  
“……哈，你们这群女兵，真是有意思。”老板沉默了片刻，拿下一只烤鸡剁了个鸡腿下来，装进袋子里递给萨莎，”今天是我这周第一次开张，拿去！”  
“……呜！”萨莎眼泪汪汪地收下，从兜里掏出一张整钞塞进了老板手里，这是她这个月的工资。  
老板在零钱盒子里翻了翻，慷慨地找给了她四分之三的钱：”半价卖给你。”  
萨莎接过钱哭得稀里哗啦，一边抹着泪一边谢谢老板。  
  
不知是不是因为刚才她们围在那里让人以为这家烤鸡味道不错，这一行女兵刚走，又有一群顾客围了上来。  
尤弥尔得意洋洋地睥睨着萨莎：”你又欠了我一个人情哦！”  
“嗯嗯嗯！我一定还你！”如果萨莎有尾巴，现在应该已经摇得停不下来了。  
“今晚我和尤弥尔在厨房轮班，宵夜我们会准备好了的，放心吧！”克里斯塔笑靥如花望着萨莎。  
“哼。真是便宜三笠了，能吃到克里斯塔亲手烘焙的面包。”尤弥尔撇了撇嘴。  
“嘿嘿，那我是不是也能吃到啦？”萨莎的关注点果然和一般人不同。  
“嗯！”克里斯塔开心地点了一下头，尤弥尔”啧”了一声，揽着她的肩膀就往集市别处走去，”我要和小克里斯塔去享受二人世界了，晚上见啦！”  
  
“好，晚上见……咦，阿尼呢…？”萨莎发现身旁沉默寡言的金发少女忽然不见了，立刻左顾右盼找她踪迹，终于在一个小地摊旁边找到了她……  
  
“这个护身符很适合你们新兵啊。”摆摊的老奶奶指着少女手中的小挂件说，”这个木头啊，有些香味的，可以保平安。”  
“……这样啊。”湛蓝的眼眸若有所思地垂下，她仔细观察着这个挂件——一柄纹理雕刻细致的木刀，是士兵们再熟悉不过的形状，就像与她朝夕相伴的那两柄刀的袖珍版。  
“还有吗？”她感觉到自己的表达有些不清晰，又补充了一句，”我是说，还有另一个一模一样的吗？”  
老奶奶摇了摇头：”小姑娘，这是最后一个啦。”  
“为什么要买两个啊！”萨莎的声音像一道炸雷一样惊得阿尼打了个激灵。  
“……你见过哪个士兵拿一把刀上阵的？”金发少女反问了一句，长长的刘海掩住了眸子。  
“也对哦！不过这是护身符啦，有一个就买一个嘛！”萨莎也蹲在她身旁，接过小木刀翻看之余还嗅了嗅，”挺香。”  
“这个不能吃。”阿尼一手把木刀从萨莎的鼻子跟前夺了过来，一手从兜里掏钱塞进老奶奶手中，”谢谢您，不用找了。”  
老奶奶愣住了，半晌才反应过来：”姑娘你真好心，老天会眷顾你的，每次出征一定能平安归来。”  
“谢谢。”少女的微笑如昙花一现。  
“哇我的天！阿尼你笑了！”挂在阿尼胳膊上的萨莎像见了鬼一样，阿尼挑了挑眉，食指竖在唇前示意她小声些。  
“好好好，不过说实话……”萨莎凑到阿尼耳边悄声说——  
“你笑起来超美的。”  
  
====================  
  
采购结束的两名女兵踏上了回营的归路，回去路上萨莎一直盯着手里装着鸡腿的袋子：”世界上最痛苦的事莫过于食物在你眼前，你却不能吃，因为它不是给你准备的……咦？”  
迎面走过来的两个宪兵令阿尼皱起了眉头，他们身上散发着浓重的酒气，不怀好意地盯着她俩。  
  
“喂，新兵！”  
  
果然，最让她们头痛的事情发生了。其中一名宪兵醉醺醺地晃到萨莎跟前指着她手里的袋子：”规矩，懂不懂？”  
褐发少女明显感受到了食物被觊觎的危机，立刻把鸡腿藏到了身后。  
宪兵伸手去够，萨莎一直往后退最后都抵在墙上了。  
“这要是我自己的，我就给你了！但问题是，这是拿来送人的……”萨莎一直摇头不愿退让半分。  
“嘿，来劲是吧？”另一名宪兵见阿尼瘦小不足为惧，也凑了过来准备欺负萨莎，不想金发少女直接横在他们两人和萨莎之间，抬起头望着两个一米八有余的大汉说：”烤鸡是在集市最里面的一家店里买的。”  
两个大汉面面相觑几秒哄然大笑，其中一个宪兵弯下腰挑衅道：”我们就要她手里的，你打算怎么办？啊，小矮——”  
话音未落，他的脸上已经结结实实挨了一记左勾拳，一个踉跄倒在地上直接昏了过去。旁边的宪兵已经傻了眼，不自觉地往后退了一步。  
不只是宪兵，站在墙根的萨莎也惊得说不出话来。她不是没见过阿尼打架，上次阿尼和三笠打架比这次可是刺激多了，但毕竟两个女孩的体型差距没有这么悬殊，而且那次两人似乎一直扭在一起在地上打滚，没怎么见到拳脚过招。这次完全就是单方面碾压，一五七的少女一拳打昏一米八的男宪兵，她萨莎·布劳斯今天真是开眼了。  
“嚯，抱歉，不知道你们宪兵团的这么不经打。”阿尼并没有把拳收回来的意思，在另一个宪兵打算动手前一秒就已经被她一胳膊肘捣在侧腹，痛得嗷嗷叫。  
“你！你知道你殴打宪兵什么后果吗？！”他一边退一边威胁道，不想眼前的新兵完全没有放过他的意思，一记高踢把他踹倒在墙根。  
金发少女不疾不徐地走到抱着脑袋瑟瑟发抖的宪兵身旁，踩了踩他松弛的腹部，吓得他赶忙护住肚子，于是她蹲下身拎着他的耳朵问：”那你知道你们打算抢的这玩意是准备送给谁的吗？”  
“不知道不知道……”  
“那你想知道吗？”  
“不想不想……”说着耳朵一痛，宪兵立刻改口，”想想想……”  
阿尼再用力一提，宪兵痛得龇牙咧嘴，赶忙坐起身来。  
金发少女在他耳边压低声音说：”是中央宪兵团凯尼·阿克曼的女儿，如果我上报给他，你的宪兵生涯就到此为止了。”  
  
萨莎从始到终都不知道发生了什么，只看到阿尼把两个人一通胖揍，和这个醒着的宪兵说了句悄悄话，他就一直给阿尼磕头道歉，还从口袋里掏了一大堆钱给阿尼求她原谅，最后阿尼走过来把钱塞进了她的口袋里拉着不知所措的她扬长而去。  
  
“这钱……”萨莎看了一眼自己的口袋，粗略估计已经超过她当下一年的军饷了……  
“收着吧，你还回去他们也不敢要。”阿尼头也没回地往前走，一直紧握的右拳缓缓张开，露出了之前在集市买的护身符——已经断成了两截。  
“啊！怎么断了！”萨莎已然因为眼前的意外把刚才的事情抛诸脑后。  
“……好想回去再踹他们几脚。”阿尼闭了闭眼冷静片刻，叹息道，”也是我的错，我应该把这个收起来再揍他。”  
萨莎低下头，褐色的眼瞳缓缓积淀着不解。她们并肩走了半晌，少女焦虑地捋了捋褐色的刘海，忽然开口：”阿尼，听康尼说你一直想去宪兵团……”  
“啊……是。”阿尼把断掉的护身符塞进胸前的口袋里，应了一声。  
“总感觉你不适合那里……那么腐败的组织。”萨莎不知道自己这样说好还是不好，但这些话憋在心里着实难受。  
阿尼没有回答她，只是沉默着继续往前走。  
“阿尼，为什么啊……为什么一定要去宪兵团呢？”萨莎的眼眶有些湿润，她忽然停下来拉住了阿尼，”今天看到他们都是这种人，我更不想去了，我也不想阿尼变成那样！”  
她在阿尼湛蓝的眼眸里捕捉到明显的讶异，接着，出乎意料地，阿尼微笑着摇了摇头——  
  
“怎么会。”  
  
即便是多少年后，萨莎仍然记得少女那时的笑容，真挚之下却又交织着千丝万缕的无奈。  
  
“……我去宪兵团，因为想过上安逸稳定的生活。换言之，下次萨莎来找我的时候，我能招待得起一整只烤鸡。这个理由怎么样？”黄昏的光线很温和，阿尼眨了眨眼睛，冷蓝亦暖。  
“阿尼！”萨莎抱住阿尼哭了出来，”呜，以后再见我也要给你带熏肉，用我亲自打猎打到的肉！”  
“好啊。”阿尼闭上眼睛，安慰地拍了拍萨莎的肩膀。  
  
====================  
  
入夜，三笠从训练场回到宿舍，刚一踏进门就看到她和萨莎的寝室里挤满了平常熟识的女兵。  
“再过几小时就是三笠的生日了，一，二，三！”米娜带着大家一起喊，”三笠生日快乐！”  
黑发少女惊讶地站在门口，眼前的一切显然出乎了她的意料。  
“是萨莎组织的哦！”米娜跳到寿星的跟前，将一幅画送到三笠的手中。  
少女说了声谢谢，她展开发现这是一张女子训练兵的全家福。  
“米娜，你画画真好。”冰山少女难得一见露出温暖的微笑。  
“唉，要是有那种可以把眼前看到的东西立刻画出来的魔法就好了！”米娜似乎对自己的画技仍然不太满意，身旁一直没什么精神的阿尼抬起了慵懒的双眼，欲言又止。  
  
“三笠，生日快乐！”甜美的嗓音从身后响起，黑发少女回头看到克里斯塔正拎着一篮新鲜出炉的面包，而尤弥尔则捧着一碗热汤。  
“嗨哟烫死老子了。”瘦高少女一路小跑把汤放在桌上，烫得通红的手指捏了捏自己的耳垂。  
这么多人参加这个生日聚会令三笠始料未及，平日不善言辞的她此刻更是除了道谢不知该说些什么其他。  
  
“吼吼，终于轮到我啦！”萨莎一个箭步冲上前去，将手里油腻的袋子递到了身材完美一丝赘肉都没有的黑发少女跟前……  
整个房间顿时鸦雀无声。  
“鸡腿！”萨莎却丝毫不觉得尴尬，大声补充了一句。  
  
“……谢谢。”三笠舒展了皱起的眉峰，表情看起来似乎下了什么天大的决心，接过袋子拿出鸡腿一口咬了下去……  
尤弥尔终于绷不住笑趴在桌子跟前，克里斯塔拽着她的袖子小声提醒她太失礼了。在尤弥尔的带领下，整个房间的女兵顿时哄堂大笑，主人公则毫不在意地扔下鸡骨头抓起纸巾擦了擦沾满鸡油的手和嘴，拿起桌边的碗给大家盛汤。  
  
当那碗浓汤递到靠在墙边一言不发的金发少女跟前时，对方抬起湛蓝的眼眸。  
“太晚了，我不喝了。”阿尼婉拒，目光不时瞟着黑发少女的薄唇。也许是因为刚才擦得太用力，她的唇比往常红润很多……  
“等下和我出去跑跑，消化一下。”三笠并没有收回碗的意思。  
“哈哈哈哈翻牌了啊！”尤弥尔唯恐天下不乱地带着大家起哄，”是不是还打算让阿尼侍寝？”  
三笠静静地回过头扫视了全屋一眼，整个房间顿时又静了下来。  
“咳咳，开玩笑的啦……”瘦高少女尴尬地清了清嗓子搂住克里斯塔，怀里的少女不知何时脸已经羞得通红。  
“哎呀小克里斯塔，在想什么呢！”米娜的调侃顿时把大家的注意力都转移到了104期训练兵班花的身上。  
“啊啊啊什么也没有！你们不要欺负她啦！”尤弥尔跳到娇小少女的背后整个人包住了对方。  
“只有这时候尤弥尔的嘴才能消停下来呢！”  
女兵们有说有笑，只有萨莎趁大家不备悄然坐在桌边一边喝汤一边吃三笠没吃光的面包。  
  
阿尼收起有些不自然的神情，叹了一口气伸手去接碗。汤碗不大，柔荑不小心碰到了黑发少女的手指。  
那是一双纤细漂亮的手。虽然修长，指关节却并不明显。指甲认真修剪过，圆润饱满。这双手的掌心又会是什么样的触感呢……  
金发少女接过汤碗，另一只手却鬼使神差地握住了三笠即将收回的手。  
  
硬的。掌心都是握刀磨出的茧。  
  
对上三笠深邃的墨眸时，阿尼的大脑已然一片空白……就连被另一个阿克曼抓包都不及此刻这么紧张。  
  
“我……有东西想送给你。”她本来已经不想送了，但这是唯一一个她能想到的解围理由。  
“……还是算了。”她确实又不想送了。  
可阿尼还来不及抽回手，三笠就转过身对大家说：”非常感谢今晚大家的款待！”  
“不客气！我吃得也很开心！”萨莎就着热汤咽下最后一口面包，脑袋被尤弥尔糊了一掌。  
三笠很认真地向大家鞠了一躬，完全忘了自己还拽着阿尼，鞠躬之用力差点把阿尼带一跟头。  
“谢什么嘛！我们是朋友啊！”米娜说完还冲着阿尼挤了挤眼睛。  
“嗯，我们是朋友。”三笠点头重复了一遍，又一次露出了令人心暖的微笑。  
没有人发现阿尼的唇角僵了一下。  
  
====================  
  
汗水打湿了额前的刘海，原本奶金色的发丝也显得深了些。  
正如阿尼所相信的那样，只有流汗才能让她暂时忘掉所有麻烦的事情。  
“我……再不和你……一起夜跑了。”阿尼气喘吁吁地摆手。  
“为什么？”三笠一边用手背擦着额头上的汗水一边问。  
“总感觉我……要比你多花一倍力气……”阿尼站起身搡了她一把，对方一脸无辜逗笑了她，”该死……腿怎么这么长……”  
  
“我下次跑慢点。”黑发少女好像真的有点害怕少了个跑伴。  
“……还看不起我。”  
“不是……”  
“好了，开玩笑的。”  
  
她们沉默对视了片刻，黑发少女突然开口问她惦记了许久的事：”阿尼，那个，可以给我了吗？”  
“什么？”少女装傻将刘海捋到耳后，眨了眨眼。  
“礼物。”三笠忽然有点不好意思地别开了眼。  
“……唉。”阿尼伸手到胸前的口袋。她张开手，断掉的小木刀躺在掌心，三笠正要去取，她一把攥了起来藏在身后。  
“本来是个护身符。断了就不吉利了……”金发少女低下头，足尖轻点在地面上蹭着。  
“连起来才不对。”高挑少女伸臂绕到阿尼背后，握着她的手腕，掰开纤柔的手指，”你看，士兵的刀柄和刀刃本来就是分开的，这样你一半我一半不是正好吗？”  
  
那时天色有些晚，时间久远，尘封的回忆也有些模糊了，但多少年后三笠想起那一刻阿尼湛蓝的双眼，心脏仍会猛地一跳……  
冷色的眸子第一次流露出浓烈而真挚的感情，金发少女连忙低下了头，不着痕迹地伸手抹了一下眼尾再扬起头说：”那我要刀刃。”  
“为什么？”三笠本来更想要刀刃，就顺势问了下去。  
“……因为三笠有很多朋友，现在我是其中一个。我总有一天要去宪兵团，而你也说过一定会去调查兵团，我们很难再见面。就像士兵的刀刃，终归是要换的……”  
“不对！”三笠断然喝止了这段莫名其妙的颓然陈述，捏着阿尼的手腕从她手里抢过刀刃那一半……  
“像你这么说，你对我来说应该是刀柄。阿尼很强，特别强。和阿尼在一起我非常不想输，遇上阿尼之前我从来没有过这种感觉。阿尼给我的感觉和别人给的都不一样，所以谁也换不掉阿尼，我就是这么觉得。”黑眸聚焦在指尖夹着的木刀刀刃上，”我是阿尼的刀刃，也不是因为我可以被替代，而是因为我很强，一定可以帮阿尼解决别人解决不了的问题。”  
  
她从未见到眼前的少女露出这般复杂的神情……半晌，阿尼将刀柄收回了口袋，无奈地笑了笑问道：”连我自己都解决不了的问题呢？”  
三笠也将刀刃收进了胸前左边的口袋：”至少我能帮你下决心去解决。”  
  
金发少女闻言，单薄的双肩僵了一下，她微微勾起唇角，喃喃地说了一句：”想不到你还蛮可靠的嘛。”  
三笠拍了拍自己的肩膀，语气里带些欣喜：”是可以靠啊。”   
阿尼的眼神里的动摇一闪即逝，她架起胳膊肘捣了三笠的肚子一下：”可靠又不是这个意思。”  
……不过这八块腹肌还真是，各种意义上的可靠啊。  
  
“……时候不早了，我们回去吧。”夜色渐浓，理智也在一点点被虚无缥缈的甜意蚕食着，令金发少女愈发不知所措。  
  
回营房的路上，两位不爱说话的少女像是打开了什么神秘的开关，聊得十分尽兴。而三笠更是像醉酒了一样口无遮拦：”我就知道阿尼肯定给我准备礼物了。”  
“你又有什么歪理？”娇小少女挑了挑眉。  
“阿尼如果什么也没准备，就不会出现了。”  
“……哈……”  
“对不对？”  
“……显得很了解我的样子嘛。”  
“不过我有件事不太明白。”  
“你说？”  
  
“萨莎她们晚上准备了好多吃的，我害怕我的拒绝会伤害她们所以都吃了。阿尼看起来并不像想要伤害别人的人，那为什么还要拼命躲着大家，拒绝别人的好意呢？”  
  
……糟糕透了。金发少女从未觉得什么人会比身旁这个一眼看穿自己的东洋人更可怕。  
可是，她也从未觉得什么人比这个率真的女孩更可爱。  
所以阿尼站定回身，认真望入那令她恐惧又欲罢不能的墨色眼瞳。她再一次选择回答三笠的问题，用真心——  
“因为战士不知道自己什么时候会死啊。”  
  
东洋少女的表情变了，抿起的薄唇显得十分严肃，令眼前的女孩心凉了一截。  
“作为士兵而言，阿尼实在是过于温柔了。”三笠的断言如一道惊雷，余音绕梁——  
“这个世界是残酷的，是因为人与人之间的羁绊才变得美丽起来。而战斗则是为了保护这份羁绊。阿尼因为不想战斗所以逃避羁绊，这个世界就只能是残酷的。”  
  
那一瞬间，三笠回想起了双亲被害之后不久的某天，她站在河边看着自己的倒影。  
孩提时模糊的倒影与眼前娇小的身影重叠在一起，令东洋少女一时间分不清到底是现实还是回忆……  
  
“你说得对，我一定要回到故乡，回到父亲的身边。那是我最重要的羁绊。我将为此战斗，战斗到最后一刻。”  
  
三笠想起，那时还是孩子的自己在河边不自觉地落着泪，泪水滴落在平缓的水流中瞬间不见。  
她似乎也能感受到千钧重担压在眼前少女娇弱的双肩上……黑发少女向前迈了一步，想去拭去阿尼已经失控的泪。可就在她伸出手的一刹那，强烈的直觉警告自己不该这样做。  
阿尼攥紧了双拳并非因为不想拥抱她……只是因为什么原因，不能这样做。  
她打心底不希望再在阿尼的肩上施压，哪怕锱铢。  
  
假如战斗会毁灭我们拼了命也要保护的羁绊，我们又该何去何从？  
假如一切羁绊都从未发生过，那样会不会更好？  
  
转眼间，彼时青涩的东洋少女已经成为了艾尔迪亚帝国调查兵团新任兵长。  
她坐在地下室昏黄的灯光下，颈上挂着一个小小的木质护身符，是一把旧时代立体机动装置刀刃的形状。  
三笠将护身符塞进了衬衣里，用刚刚削好的铅笔仔细描着一幅年代久远的画。  
铅笔画的魅力在于它会随着时间的流逝而越变越淡，晕开的石墨模糊朦胧却也掩不住当年那股神韵。  
笔尖精准地描着每一条线，勾勒出一名叼着面包的少女。她扎着马尾辫，温和的下垂眼尾柔化了猎手凌厉的眼神……  
  
末了，女子叠起那幅画，小心放回口袋。  
她撑起身子走向地下室最深处的巨大结晶体，小心翼翼地伸出手摩挲着冰冷的石块。  
  
那纤细修长的手布满了茧，一如当年。  
  
【END】


End file.
